


Always on my mind

by Kayim



Category: Leverage, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Eliot can't sleep when Jake's out of touch.





	Always on my mind

Eliot knows that he can’t contact Jake. He’s carried out enough of his own covert missions that he understands the need for a full lockdown, but it doesn’t make it any easier to sit by and just wait.

It’s not like he’s sitting by the phone, wringing his hands and crying. Leverage Inc. has its own jobs to run in the three months, including one especially memorable moment where he had to stop a group of three huge bodyguards from getting to Sophie, while simultaneously cradling a newborn baby in one arm and coaching Parker how to make a perfect soufflé over comms. Those jobs are the worst ones though – they’re the ones that make him want to phone Jake and have someone who appreciates the chaos that is his life.

He doesn’t sleep when Jake is away. They don’t live together, and very rarely even manage to spend a full night together, but the knowledge that he can’t just pick up the phone or log into Skype and talk to Jake makes him nervous.

He’s spoken to Jolene a few times. His own team tries to understand, but other than Hardison’s nanna and Maggie, none of them have family that matters – at least no family outside of the one they’ve built for themselves. Jolene gets it though. She knows that if anything happens to Pooch, she’s not listed anywhere as his next of kin. If none of the team make it back, she may never know what happened to her husband.

It’s during a 3am Skype call that Eliot confesses to her exactly how much he loves Jake. Jolene smiles at him and gives a soft laugh. “Of course you do,” she tells him. “We all know that. Especially Jake.”

Eliot is more relieved than he’ll admit. At least, if the worst happens, Jake will know he’s loved.

“I think they’ll be back soon,” Jolene tells him when he’s composed himself. He’s not ashamed of the tears and the two of them have shared more than a few recently.

There’s no way Pooch has been directly in contact with her – as much as he loves his wife, he wouldn’t risk operational security – but she seems confident in her statement. “How do you know?”

“The news article,” she says and holds up a newspaper page to the camera for him to read. It’s just a small sidebar, but it mentions the accidental death of a corrupt businessman in Brazil, and explains that his whole company is being handed over to his eldest daughter. There’s nothing to indicate that it wasn’t actually a car accident, or that that the man had been suspected of smuggling drugs in and out of the country for the last ten years, but Eliot recognized the name. His team had actually looked into him about six months earlier, but had decided to just keep an eye on things for now.

“You sure it’s them?” He’s not doubting her, but it could legitimately have been a car accident.

“Another news article states that the tire blew out for no reason at all, and the group of men _who just happened to be in a car behind him_ tried to save his life to no avail.”

“Cougar?”

“I assume so.”

Eliot nods and finally lets himself smile. He signs off the call, telling Jolene he’ll text her as soon as he hears anything. He sleeps soundly for another six hours.

When he wakes up, there’s a text message waiting for him.

“On my way home. See you soon. J.”


End file.
